The invention relates for a resilient floor system for aerobic exercise and the like.
Prior floor systems are known which provide resiliency to an exercise or athletic floor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,842 issued to the same inventor, is directed to a fastening system which allows wood strip flooring to have some degree of resiliency. In this system, a special fastener is utilized which allows a flange strip to move over a portion of its shank so that wood flooring strips secured by the flange strip have relative movement accordingly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,932 is directed to an aerobic exercise floor system which utilizes resilient sub-flooring and spring clips to connect the flooring strips flexibly together. Insertion of the spring clip requires additional construction and moving parts susceptible to damage. This type of flooring system is a floating flooring system which tends to float and have dead spots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,250 discloses a channel member having a nailing bed to which flooring is nailed transversely. The nailing bed is constrained within a "C" shaped channel and rides on a resilient layer. The channels are nailed to the base flooring. However, only a limited amount of resilience is provided since the resilient layer is of limited size and covers a limited area underneath the flooring strips. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a simple, yet effective resilient flooring system for exercise, athletics, and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple construction for a resilient floor system wherein an outer floor and a sub-floor move together in unison.
Another object of the invention is to provide a resilient floor system comprising a sub-floor and transverse flooring strips which are integrally attached yet movably secured relative to a base surface so that the flooring strips and sub-floor move unitarily together to provide a resilient floor.